thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Torigawa
Jin Torigawa is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use him without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Jin Torigawa '''Gender: Male District: 3 Age: 15 Appearance: Jin looks naturally skinny and frail (and rightly so). His hair is a deep purple (violet or something, I dunno), although his bangs are black, and his eyes are a faded pink (or brown, if you'd prefer a more realistic tribute). His face constantly lacks any sort of emotion, and his eyes appear rather lifeless. He generally wears glasses to counter his poor eyesight. Strengths: Jin has a brilliant tactical mind (one might even call him a prodigy) and is able to pull off many strategies that others can't even dream of. His lack of morals and emotion allow him to do things that would normally violate many other's moral standards. He is a pretty skilled liar, partially thanks to his absence of body language that would indicate whether or not he's telling the truth. Weaknesses: He is very weak physically, and his personality (or lack thereof) often causes people to distrust him. He is naturally sickly and will succumb to poison and the like more easily. He has trouble seeing without any sort of visual aid. Personality: Jin is a sociopath. He feels no emotion, and doesn't bind himself in ethics. He's rather socially awkward thanks to this. He is a naturally intellectual individual, following his mind rather than his heart (since he doesn't really have one). Jin is ruled by logic and statistic probability, and thus can't understand anyone or anything other than himself. Outwardly, he appears to be consistently calm, no matter the situation. Backstory/History: Emotion is an alien concept to Jin Torigawa. Throughout his entire life, he has never felt anything close to emotion, nor cared about anything. Jin's parents ignored him, having problems of their own to deal with, and never actually noticed any of the issues he possessed until much later in his life. The first sign of Jin's condition came rather early on. People around him began to notice that he never actually talked to anyone unless he wanted something from them. However, it didn't raise too many alarms, as this type of selfish behaviour isn't that rare in children. A much more alarming development occured when Jin was about 10. A cat's corpse was discovered, the whole thing brutally dismembered in a surgical fashion. Its limbs were strung up, as if the cat was suspended in the air while whoever was responsible dissected it. After much investigation, the crime was eventually traced back to Jin. Many of Jin's acquiantances were shocked by his actions, as he had generally been a well-behaved boy up until this point. After his animal cruelty was uncovered, Jin made sure not to cause any trouble ever again. However, it wasn't because he felt an obligation to or wanted to be a good person. He simply wished to avoid any consequences he would attract with further criminal actions. The rest of his life passed rather uneventfully until the day he was reaped, with a few exceptions... Interview Angle: Jin will answer any of the questions given in a calm and logical manner. Bloodbath Strategy: His strategy will vary depending on how dangerous the other tributes are, their number, and whether or not he has any allies. Games Strategy: Jin will seek to win through any means necessary, setting up traps and ambushes in strategic locations. Any allies that he gains are simply meat shields to him. Signature Weapon(s): Jin prefers using weapons that can be used strategically rather than with brute strength, such as thin wires or poisons. Token: '''None '''Height: 5'9" Fears: Jin, being emotionless, does not possess fear. Alliance: Jin will ally with anyone who might improve his chances of winning. He'll betray them once they become useless to him, of course, but he will make sure to keep those intentions to himself. Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:SerpentKing999